


К черту Джульетту!

by lumosik



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Тибальт соблазняет Ромео, или "5 раз когда..."
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Mercutio/Romeo Montague/Tybalt





	К черту Джульетту!

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> модерн-ау  
> написано для WTF Seibertschlager 2017  
> канон персонажей - австрийский мюзикл 2005 года

В первый раз это случилось на дне рождения Мерка. Они собрались шумной компанией (исключительно Монтекки, разумеется) в доме Меркуцио и кутили практически до рассвета. Тонна выпивки, красивые девушки и плюс парочка приглашенных стриптизерш. Меркуцио даже не потратился на эту вечеринку: все за него сделали его богатые знакомые. Семья Меркуцио в принципе сделала лучший подарок — уехала на все выходные из Вероны. Так что никто не мешал золотой молодежи города веселиться: придумывать различные состязания, испытания для новеньких и просто устраивать оргии. Ромео побродил среди сплетенных тел, помахал рукой Бенволио, который под шумок в углу курил травку и отправился искать именинника в дальних комнатах. В парочку дверей ему все же не стоило заходить. Он не боялся нарушить интимность обнаружившихся там компаний, но теперь знал, что их общие знакомые не такие уж тихони. Кто-то практиковал жестокость, другие же просто забыли про извивающуюся девушку и увлеклись друг другом. Ромео не был уверен, но, кажется, те парни приходились друг другу кузенами.

Наконец, он нашел Мерка. Тот ожидаемо был не один, но его «гость» явно появился здесь инкогнито. Ромео бросил быстрый взгляд на распахнутое окно, которое выходило на небольшой балкончик. Он бы так и смотрел на колышущиеся от ветра шторы, если бы не приглушенный смех.  
Тибальт прижал Мерка прямо к стене, одна его рука уже была где-то в штанах Монтекки. Ромео молча смотрел на то, как друг подмигнул ему и, облизнувшись, впился в губы их «заклятого врага» Капулетти. Все это длилось, наверное, вечность. Ромео так и держался за ручку двери, наблюдая за тем, как Меркуцио откровенно стонет и прижимается к Тибальту. Тот властно притянул его к себе и нарочно медленно водил рукой, но смотрел лишь на Ромео:  
— Присоединишься?  
Это было сказано так буднично, будто бы Тибальт работал официантом в ресторане и принимал у Ромео заказ. Тот, потупившись, поспешил ретироваться из спальни, громко захлопнув дверь. Ромео снова отыскал Бенволио и бесцеремонно забрал у него косяк. Он очень надеялся, что на утро ничего не вспомнит.

Второй раз это произошло в парке. Ромео специально выбрал отдаленную аллею, чтобы люди поменьше видели их с Джульеттой. Он держал ее за руку, а вокруг начиналась весна. Парк был залит солнечным светом и наполнился птичьим щебетом. Джульетта улыбалась. В общем, Ромео был счастлив. Ровно до того момента, как девушка дернулась и тут же сама расцепила их руки.  
— Что случилось? — Ромео заволновался.  
— Там, — она кивнула в сторону деревьев. Кажется, в указанном направлении мелькнул кто-то в красном.  
— За нами наблюдают?  
Ромео давно привык, что его отношения с Джульеттой не одобряют обе семьи. А так как и Монтекки, и Капулетти были влиятельными людьми в городе, то доносчиков было легко найти. Или нанять кого-то.  
— Тибальт, — кивнула девушка.  
Ромео еле удержался, чтобы не выругаться вслух. Снова этот Тибальт.  
— Эй, выходи, брат. Я тебя видела, — звонко крикнула Джульетта. Надо было отдать должное девушке — она давно научилась давать отпор своей семье. И, насколько мог судить по ее словам Ромео, у брата с сестрой была привязанность с самого детства.  
Тибальт вышел на дорожку и уверено пошел им навстречу, распрямив плечи. Его красная кожаная куртка была распахнута, а рубашка под ней расстегнута на три верхние пуговицы. Ромео не знал, почему он придал этому факту какое-то значение.  
В ответ юноша снова схватил Джульетту за руку.  
— Сестрёнка, ты забыла про семейный обед?  
— Он только через два часа, — бросила ему Джульетта и поджала губы.  
— Уже через два часа, — настойчиво исправил ее Тибальт. — Тем более мы обещали няне подойти раньше и помочь на кухне.  
— Разве?  
Ромео развернул к себе Джульетту и, нежно взяв её лицо в руки, поцеловал. Долго, растягивая.  
— Иди, — как можно громче сказал он ей, отпуская девушку, и посмотрел в сторону Тибальта. Тот недобро улыбался, а во взгляде читалась ревность.  
Когда Джульетта подошла к брату, тот ласково приобнял ее и повел прочь по аллее. Лишь один раз он повернул голову назад, пристально посмотрев на Ромео, а затем подмигнул ему.

В третий раз все случилось неожиданно и быстро. Они гуляли втроем по ночной Вероне — Меркуцио, Бенволио и Ромео. Три неразлучных друга. Короли, как шутливо звал их Мерк. О произошедшем на дне рождения Ромео и Меркуцио не говорили, а Бенволио точно никто не просвещал. Ромео боялся, что эта тайна разрушит их дружбу, но кажется, что Мерк легко относился ко всему на свете.

Они, конечно же, выпили. Бенволио больше всех, так что отставал от них, чтобы проблеваться в ближайших подворотнях. В конце концов, им встретился по пути какой-то знакомый Бенволио, и он махнул им, что останется с ним и перетолкует всякие дела. Меркуцио лишь пожал плечами, внимательно посмотрел на Бенволио и утащил Ромео дальше.

Тут оно все и случилось. Грабители напали сзади, естественно. И если бы это была простая шпана, то Ромео с Меркуцио вдвоем легко отбились, пусть и без Бенволио. Но эти, судя по всему, знали, кто они такие и готовились к нападению, следили за ними. Мерк без раздумий бросился в драку, не боясь напороться на нож. Ромео пару раз увернулся от кулаков, один раз ему все же заехали по скуле, а потом он смотрел прямо в дуло пистолета.  
Ромео всегда думал, что перед лицом смерти он вспомнит свою семью, друзей или девушку. Но сейчас он лишь тяжело дышал, сердце отчаянно билось, а в голове словно туман. Юноша не был готов умирать молодым. Смерть застигла его слишком рано, и он пребывал в растерянности. Казалось, что все это происходит не с ним и не здесь.

Отдаленный шум мотора, хруст костей и крики он услышал не сразу. Затем сознание подсказало ему: кто-то помогает им. Кто-то сильный и в красном. Ромео чуть не рассмеялся от нервов, но нужно было продолжать сопротивляться.  
Когда грабители пытались прийти в себя, Мерк схватил Ромео за руку и потащил прочь, к фонарям, где возле машины уже стоял Тибальт.  
— Залезайте, — коротко кивнул он им, а сам сел за руль.  
Ромео сел рядом с ним спереди. Меркуцио тяжело упал на заднее сиденье, по его футболке уже расползлось кровавое пятно.  
— Ему нужно в больницу, — нервно оглянулся на друга Ромео  
— А ты думаешь, куда я вас везу? — Тибальт со смешком посмотрел на него. — Не для того я вас вытаскивал оттуда, чтобы бросить подыхать на первой же скамейке.  
Всю дорогу Ромео молчал, уставившись взглядом на бардачок. Приглушенный свет в машине успешно скрывал его румянец. По крайней мере, он надеялся на это.  
— У тебя здесь кровь, — притормозил у больницы Тибальт и потянулся к его лицу. Он мягко стер разводы с его щеки. — И не забудь приложить лед. Не хочу, чтобы твоя симпатичная мордашка распухла.  
Ромео кивнул ему, сглотнув, и буквально выпал из машины.

В четвертый раз это случилось в кафе. Ромео сидел за дальним столиком, уткнувшись в свой лэптоп. Из больницы его отпустили почти сразу же, а Меркуцио буквально через пару дней. Его рана была неопасна, и вскоре люди с удивлением снова видели его на спортивных площадках и в клубах. Ромео всегда знал, что его лучший друг отличается безумной энергией.

Конечно, они написали заявление, а их родители наняли лучших частных детективов, чтобы найти людей, что на них напали. Полиция молчала, а данные детективов утверждали, что все ниточки ведут к Капулетти. Семьи требовали наказания и отмщения, но полиция не могла ничего сделать лишь на основании косвенных улик.  
Ромео изучал как раз материалы, которые сбросил ему детектив. Они с Меркуцио не сговариваясь молчали о том, что их спас Тибальт. Его машину у больницы никто не опознал, а друзья сказали, что добрались сами. Грабители же с места преступления успешно скрылись.

Ромео не верил, что это могли сделать Капулетти. Из-за Джульетты? Тогда Тибальт был бы в первых рядах и не скрывал бы свое лицо за маской. У Меркуцио была своя теория: кто-то узнал об их связи с Тибальтом и решил избежать позора семьи, подстроив все под ограбление. Ромео даже почти поверил этому предположению.

Звякнул колокольчик входной двери. В кафе вошел, конечно же, Тибальт. Ромео вздохнул. Слишком много в последнее время этот мужчина появлялся в его жизни.  
Тибальт, будто бы совсем его не заметив, подошел к стойке и заказал кофе на вынос. Пока он ждал, то быстренько что-то начеркал на салфетке. Галантно взяв стаканчик у девушки-баристы, Тибальт прошествовал к Ромео и положил ту самую салфетку на столик, прихлопнув ладонью. Ромео вздрогнул и поднял на него голову, а мужчина подмигнул ему. Так обычно оставляют свои номера телефонов. Только Ромео не девушка и точно не во вкусе Тибальта. Он даже не Мерк. И вообще у него же есть Джульетта.

Ничего не сказав, Тибальт вышел из кафе, а Ромео продолжил пялиться в пространство перед собой, попутно уверяя себя, что совсем не любовался Капулетти.  
Наконец, он позволил себе посмотреть на салфетку. На ней довольно аккуратным почерком было выведено следующее: «Не волнуйся, с теми подонками мы уже разобрались. По-семейному».  
Ромео сглотнул и перевернул салфетку. На обратной стороне действительно значился телефонный номер.

В пятый раз все было несколько печально. Джульетту отправляли в Рим на целый год. Ромео подозревал, что ее отсылают подальше от него. Он даже не смог проститься с ней на вокзале. Видел издалека, как они зашли внутрь здания: Джульетта, ее родители, няня и Тибальт, кативший ее чемодан. Другой рукой он приобнимал Джульетту. Словно в тот раз, в парке. Ромео вспомнил щемящее чувство ревности, только он не был уверен, к кому все же ревнует.  
Вышли через полчаса, уже без девушки. Родители с няней сели в машину и скоро уехали. Тибальт же потоптался на месте, огляделся и направился прямо к нему.  
— Только не плачь прямо на улице, — Тибальт весело хлопнул его по плечу, что заставило Ромео вскинуться и сделать шаг назад.  
— Не твоего ума дело.  
— Точно? — Тибальт снова сократил между ними расстояние. — Я наблюдал за вами. У вас все равно бы ничего не вышло. А Джульетте надо учиться. У нее будет своя жизнь, а у тебя своя.  
Тибальт посмотрел на него внимательно, будто бы настаивал на своем. Ромео ничего не ответил. Просто развернулся и позорно сбежал.

Примерно через месяц Ромео сам не выдержал и написал сообщение на оставленный номер. Салфетку он так и не решился выбросить. «Надо поговорить»  
Он не видел Тибальта с самой встречи на вокзале. Меркуцио странно на него поглядывал и лишь неодобрительно качал головой. Пару раз друг слишком крепко сжимал его, обнимая при встрече, и задерживал эти объятия на пару секунд дольше положенного.  
Ромео стал замечать, как тот часто на самом деле касался его, трепал по голове, взъерошивая волосы или кусая губы. Чаще это происходило, когда они оставались вдвоем, без Бенволио. Ромео никак не мог понять, почему он раньше не замечал этого. Но с тех пор, как Тибальт появился в его жизни, а Джульетта исчезла, многое стало меняться.  
Через пять минут на телефон пришел ответ с адресом и временем. Ромео провел в напряжении еще три часа и, наконец, рванул по указанному адресу. Конечно же, это была квартира Тибальта, он даже не сомневался.

Ему открыл сам хозяин, одетый лишь в легкие шорты. Ромео, кажется, добрую минуту пялился на его голую грудь, когда Тибальт усмехнулся и дёрнул его за руку прямо внутрь. От громкого хлопка дверью Ромео подскочил, но Тибальт взглядом приказал разуться и после подтолкнул его в сторону кухни.  
В принципе Ромео даже не удивился, когда Меркуцио отсалютовал ему бокалом с вином. Он сидел прямо на кухонной стойке, а весь его вид кричал о том, что его только что долго и жарко целовали. Ромео снова повернулся к Тибальту и только сейчас заметил красные полосы на его плечах.  
— Кажется, я не вовремя?  
— Напротив, дружок, сейчас самое время, — Меркуцио легко скользнул со стойки и плавно подошел к нему, подавая вино. — Пей, тебе это нужно.  
Ромео послушно пригубил вино, но Тибальт лишь цокнул и покачал головой. Ромео, сам того не ожидая от себя залпом выпил предложенный бокал. Тут же где-то рядом материализовался Мерк, подливая еще. Ромео сделал еще пару глотков и, не глядя, отдал бокал Меркуцио. Ромео обращался к Тибальту:  
— Зачем это все? Что ты делаешь?  
— Вы мне…интересны, — Тибальт нарочно протянул свой ответ.  
— Вот как?  
— Меркуцио меня заводит, — тот как раз подошел к Тибальту и, приобняв, смачно поцеловал. Тибальт с готовностью ответил ему и лишь затем снова повернулся к Ромео. — Ну, а ты — ты возбуждаешь.  
Тибальт отошел от Меркуцио и толкнул Ромео прямо к стене, практически наваливаясь на него и прижимая. Где-то на грани сознания Ромео подумал, что он все равно уже никуда не денется, но предпринял последнюю попытку сопротивления:  
— Но как же Джульетта…  
— К черту Джульетту! — неожиданно рявкнул Тибальт и впился в его губы, требовательно и настойчиво. Ромео сдался. Он обнял его за шею и сам подался навстречу.  
— Мальчики, вы знаете, где меня искать, — бросил Мерк, на ходу начиная раздеваться. Ромео оторвался от Тибальта, чтобы передохнуть. Он посмотрел в сторону скрывшегося в спальне друга и громко рассмеялся, откинув голову назад. Тибальт тут же воспользовался этим и стал целовать его открытую шею. Наверняка, после останутся засосы. Ромео было уже плевать.  
— А он очень энергичный, да? — улыбнулся ему Тибальт.

Позже Ромео воспоминал их первую совместную ночь с особым трепетом. Он никогда еще так не терялся в ощущениях, не отдавался полностью в чужие и, надо сказать, заботливые руки. Меркуцио раздевал его, практически целуя каждый сантиметр оголенной кожи. Тибальт же не отрывался от его губ, умудряясь при этом ласкать голого и уже давно возбужденного Мерка. Возбуждение же Ромео особенно восхитило Меркуцио. Последний сразу принялся увлеченно сосать его член. Тибальт стоял на коленях где-то рядом с Ромео, и юноша первым потянулся к нему. Сначала он осторожно взялся за основание, потом провел рукой по всему стволу и обратно. Тибальт зашипел и притянул Ромео за волосы ближе. Тот намек понял и сам взял в рот. Было не привычно, но Ромео быстро подавил рвотный рефлекс. Все о чем он мог сейчас думать, это шикарный мужчина над ним. К тому же где-то там внизу живота все напрягалось от действий Меркуцио, который стал оглаживать бедра и ягодица Ромео. С громким причмокиванием Мерк все же выпустил член Ромео, и тот не сдержал разочарованного стона.

Однако вскоре парни быстро поменялись местами, а Ромео проворно перевернули со спины на живот. Тибальт начал пристраиваться сзади, постепенно подготавливая и растягивая Ромео. От неприятных ощущений его избавил Меркуцио, который лежал рядом и медленно целовал его. Он сам стал ласкать себя, но Ромео перехватил его руку и инициативу. Теперь Меркуцио извивался рядом с ним, буквально толкался в руку Ромео и то и дело продолжал целовать друга.  
Тибальт вошел резко, без предупреждения. Ромео лишь охнул в рот Мерка, тот оторвался от него и поднялся прямо к Тибальту. Ромео слегка повернул голову, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как Меркуцио начал зацеловывать грудь Тибальта. Как же Ромео хотел сделать это сам. Но Тибальт тем временем начал двигаться. Не медленно, но все быстрее и жестче. Кажется, Ромео сам насаживался на него. Член предательски ныл от трения о простыни. Ромео надолго не хватило. Он почувствовал, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а затем с громким стоном выплеснулся на постель. Тибальт зарычал, он толкнулся еще пару раз и вышел из него. Ромео все еще тяжело дышал и приходил в себя от оргазма, когда Меркуцио настойчиво перевернул его обратно на спину. Тибальт уже снял с себя резинку и с протяжным рычанием кончил Ромео прямо на живот. Ромео смотрел на красное, но такое красивое лицо Тибальта, одновременно продолжив дрочить своему лучшему другу. Меркуцио не потребовалось много времени, и вскоре он последовал за любовниками.

Они легли по обе стороны от Ромео. Тибальт собственнически притянул того к себе, Мерк же гладил его лицо и стрелял глазами в сторону Тибальта. Ромео будто бы качался на волнах, будто бы его жизнь приобрела то самое, верное направление. Это успокаивало и расслабляло.  
И, конечно же, в следующий раз он понимал намеки Тибальта сразу же.


End file.
